


Coffee

by FreakHour



Series: Sweet as Hale [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family AU, Hale Family Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakHour/pseuds/FreakHour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweet as Hale was begun on tumblr (http://halefamilyfic.tumblr.com) because eeames wanted some Hale Family stuff. I thought. Why not? This all happened. I admit my take on everything is definitely not s3 compliant and... It just never will be. These are pre-fire Hales. I treat it very much like if the Cosbys were Werewolves. They are a fun family how I write them. The Dad is Alec, please imagine him played by Joe Flanigan. (you should totally go to the tumblr an enjoy the imageset header eeames made it is A+++) Everyone else you know except their baby Eric. In the Hale Family only Alec and Eric are human. I hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee

Talia frowned at the coffee maker and cursed. Alec had beaten her to it and now his sludge was brewing instead of her NORMAL person coffee. She sighed and whined just a little, resting her forehead on the counter in front of it. “Whyyyyyyy…" She whispered into her still empty cup. Alec kissed Derek’s head, at three months he was a wiggly morning person. Laura was a wiggly morning person but she was placidly eating her oatmeal because Alec lets her add jelly beans.

“You’re going to be late.” Alec teased, Derek stirring in his green blanket at his Dad’s voice.

“I hate your coffee.” Talia whined.

Alec leaned against the counter beside her, “My coffee’s the best.“

"I think you’re confusing that word. The word you want is death.”

Alec barked a laugh and had to soothe Derek who answered him with a loud AH! “Just drink your cup of DEATH and have a good day gorgeous. I’ll put it on my to do list to get a second coffee maker so you can have your sissy coffee instead of proud American cowboy coffee.“

Talia raised up and laughed, “How does a fourth generation construction prodigy from the sweaty back end of LA know anything about cowboys!?” She also poured herself half a cup of coffee and added the rest as cream despite Alec’s sour face.

“I listen to Jimmy Buffett.” Alec informed her sincerely, pouring himself a cup and taking a sip.

Talia kissed his cheek, “Love you, you need a shave.“ She kissed Derek and Laura too before grabbing her briefcase and coat.

Alec scowled at that last bit, “Hey! No! You shave!”

Talia stuck her tongue out at him and shut the door with a laugh. Alec rubbed his chin and felt sad, “I’m not shaving.“ He smiled at Laura who was laughing at him over the back of her chair. “We’re manly guys right Der? We look manly.”

Derek gurgled at him and waved his arms and Alec frowned at his son’s red face. “Crap.“ That was totally beard burn. He has to shave… Even of it was already healing up.

"Crap.” Laura repeats and laughs so hard a jelly bean pops out her mouth.

It would be a long morning.


End file.
